Pretty Interesting
by LucyHey
Summary: Percy didn't know Annabeth. She was more different than she seemed. She was interesting. He never thought that she would be more than just a pretty face.
1. Chapter 1

_**I had a thought. I write on my iPhone so terrible grammar and paragraphs and is kind of short. Prologue. R&R**_

* * *

Percy Jackson had always stared at the things he found interesting, like; cars, or bikes or a person who had looked like they had seen stuff. _Interesting_ stuff. He had never thought he would be staring at her in that way, that she ran deeper than just a pretty blonde who laughed a lot but then again he didn't really know her. Don't judge a book by it's beautiful cover. Yes, he had always glanced at her in the hallways or when one of the guys mentioned how 'hot' she looked today. She was the object of most of his friends desires, but he thought that she was just another pretty face in a crowd full of pretty people.

So when she had first spoke to him, not seeming fazed by his 'gang' rep liked the others did, he was surprised. "Got any more?" Were her first words to him and if he was surprised when she talked to him, he was even more surprised when she asked him that. Also amused, he gave her a smirk and a chuckle and made some joke about good girl gone bad. If only he knew. She didn't care, she only took the cigarette after he held it out to her and stood there in silence whilst leaning on the wall behind him.

He remembered she looked different, not just pretty this time. Broken. Back then it was pretty unclear but now, he knew her face and well...everything about her better than he knew anything. If their would be a test, he would ace it. He never really looked at her until that day, she wasn't pretty but beautiful. He had used the word 'pretty' too often and on ordinary things or girls to be able to use it on her.

He asked her if she wanted another for later. She took it, "Thanks," she didn't smile or look away from the sky and she sounded pretty dull. Pretty different. _Interesting_. So he stared. She finally looked back at him, "What?" She asked, he gave back another smirk and then so did she. If a girl could be any more confusing as Annabeth Chase, then don't waste your time. She dropped her cigarette on the floor and stood on it, like it was an every couple of hours thing. Which it was.

He turned away. It was kind of ironic the first time he really noticed her was behind the local diner that smelt like grease and was pitched black with the only light coming from the small window, just enough to see her whilst she was dressed in tight black jeans and a pretty baggy letterman jacket, probably her boyfriends. How cliché. You'll realise why later. Did he mention the jeans were tight? He now knew why his guys were so obsessed with her. Her ass. It was pretty nice.

So he was quite surprised when she tugged on his leather jacket and brought his face to hers. Happy, but surprised. Her hands remained on his jacket as she worked her mouth on his, letting his tongue take dominance. He brought his hands to her hips, working his way down to her ass. And when he did, she let out a soft moan. The kiss was rough, passionate, kind of like they had been waiting their whole lives for this. She kept pulling him closer and closer until their was no space.

And as quick as it began, it was over. She let go, both pulling away. He gave her another cocky smirk telling her how he knew she had always wanted him. No emotion. She just walked away, he watched her walk to her fancy car. She didn't look back, just got into her Maserati and left, didn't look back.

So the Monday after he didn't expect a 'hi' or a glance in his direction from her, it was as if that night at the back of the diner at 11:43 pm on Friday never happened. He was glad, he would never live this down otherwise. Jackson and the rich pretty popular girl, heh tell them all another joke. Yes, the boys thought she was 'hot' but to have any kind of association with her other than classmate would be a sin.

But he got a glance, a quick one. He thought for a long time was just a coincidence. But she knew he was staring and she was prepared to stare back. She went from laughing to her friends to this intense stare. He never noticed her eyes before. They became his favourite part, they could tell you a thousand things that she wanted to say. He didn't know that then.

He never thought he would fall in love with her. He wished he hadn't. Then the pain would be non existent but with all the heartache there came Annabeth Chase and she was the best thing that even happened to him.

* * *

**_I continue to write fics and not finish them but this time I am determined. I've even thought of a sequel. Yep, first time. I haven't proof read, just the few odd sentences so..apologies. R&R_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's early and I'm tired. I have an excuse to why each chapter is terrible every single time.**_

"Hurry up put your pants on!" Annabeth shouts, running across her large bedroom. She was rich. Her dad was some CEO of a big company, she had told Percy but he didn't really remember at the time he was focused on other things. Like her. Naked. Her room was the size of his and his mother's apartment, all pale pink and lavishly decorated. Pillows everywhere, huge wardrobe, sun shining through all like 4 windows. She was trying to quickly get dressed, whilst throwing the cigarette buds outside the back window into the neighbours garden. His idea.

"I thought you said he wouldn't be back for ages," He groaned, this - he and Annabeth, had been happening for over two weeks now and about half the time they got interrupted. By her dad, Luke - her boyfriend, the gardner wanting to be paid, the maid. Too many times. "Well I thought he would be," She huffed, fully dressed now and combing her hair whilst shoving the tin into his bag, "Hey, that was a present." She glared,

"Well you can keep your presents for another time, you know Marie would find that," Her maid, always ruining it. Why didn't Annabeth just clean her own room? She can't have much else to do?, "Well I'll save this weed for another day then," She glared again, Annabeth shoots them out at him 100 times a day. She only ever seems happy when she's well, doing it. "Good idea, now take the front window, and quickly," She whispers whilst going back to Percy's bag and getting the tin, taking one small bag of cocaine. Percy gives her a look, she smirks. She also seems happy when she's doing that too.

She shoves the tin back in his bag and throws it down, "See you tomorrow?" He asks before climbing down the drain pipe, "You might," She teases before shutting the window.

* * *

At school everything is normal, everyday spent the same. Percy on the right side of the entrance talking about bikes and girls and laughing at each other with his boys; Jason, Nico, Grover and Thalia - who wasn't technically a boy. And Annabeth on the other side pretending to be amused and laughing along when her friends did. She didn't really listen, she didn't have to. She never asks for her input.

Luke comes over and kisses her neck, using his hands to roam her body. Her face? Expressionless. How they both like it. Annabeth hears muffled words and sighs vibrating against her neck. She doesn't respond. He never asks either. "Annabeth? Were you listening," Luke asks in his usual low and belittling voice. Annabeth was starting to like low and cocky voices. Interesting.

"No sorry, what did you say?" She asks politely like the good girlfriend she is. He gives her a stern look, sometimes he acts like a better dad than her own. Telling her what to do, where to go. Being controlling. "Come over to my house after school, it's been a while." He states and smirks, she wishes he didn't do that. She doesn't like that on him. She hums a response that seems to satisfy him as he replies a muffled 'good' as he kisses her rough, she doesn't respond. As if he would take 'no' for an answer. And he leaves to some lacrosse practice...she thinks. She didn't care.

She liked spending time with Percy. He was different. She liked how he didn't care, it made her not care and that's the best thing she could ask for. Annabeth thought about how rushed this thing started,

* * *

_"Your a good kisser," Annabeth hears from behind her. She can almost feeling the cocky smirk that is all of over his face as he says that. "I know. You need some practice." There was something about Percy that made her a little bit more snarky, less sad and more..fun?_

_Of course he would approach her where no one would see them, at a park - no one goes to parks anymore. Obviously he would wear his signature leather jacket, how Grease of him. Being around him also seems to make me more confident, "Are you sure?, I remember you moaning.." She cuts him off with a zipping sound and Percy's somehow not surprised that she smells of alcohol and weed. Who does she do this with? No fun all alone._

_They round a corner and he's following her, closely. She can feel his breath on her neck. "Don't mention it. She was annoyed,"Why?" He asks, she stops and looks at him to see if he's sincere. She can't tell. She doesn't see that look often. "You wouldn't know, I was stressed," He's barely an acquaintance rather than someone who she's going to talk about her problems with and he's okay with that but she wonders if that would be the easiest way to relieve the stress. Tell a stranger._

_"Going to go find someone to help you get rid of the stress?" He says, almost provoking her. Trying to say something or trying to offer. "Yep. My boyfriend." He shakes his head and chuckles, "Wait!" She pauses, "What was that? A suggestion," and she challenges him. "I said you were a good kisser," He stated looking her up and down, smirking that smirk that she's seen on his face since she first paid attention to him._

_"I live two blocks away, house number 178. I'll be back my 9. Be there, you won't miss it. Don't get attached" Annabeth liked having confidence. It was new and different._

* * *

That was two weeks ago and she was planning on doing the exact same thing today, go to Luke's for a few hours and then get out as quick as she can meet Percy back at home.

The school day went quick for both of them. When Annabeth walked out the school door she was greeted with tight arms, too tight. "You look good," He says, trying to sound seductive. It all just sounds like shit to Annabeth. Percy didn't like the fact that he had to let Annabeth be with Luke, he was an ass and he would rather someone so mediocre and annoying spent his time with someone similar. Annabeth was not that person, she was interesting. They get into his car and Annabeth swears that he's talking about fake tanning himself but she doesn't tune in fast enough but she can laugh about it later with Percy.

They finally pull in to his house, which is very similar to her own. Big mansion but instead of white like hers it's more of an ivory colour and has an extra floor and it had a bigger front lawn, but they got rid of that to make more room for cars. She liked the lawn. "Go up, I'll be up in a minute." Like an order, why is it that when's she's with Percy she's confident but Luke just makes her tiny and small.

He comes up, two beers in hand. Does he not have anything stronger?. And before she can take it or thank him, his mouth is on hers and it's sloppy and it's uncomfortable and he's holding her down like even if he lets go a little she'll run away. Why does he have to be so controlling. She stares at the ceiling until it's over, grunting every time he thrusts because it hurts and you think he would get better not worse. Nope.

He moans words into her ear and she feels more disgusted than turned on but she carries on exhaling fake moans on cue and waiting until it's over. His parents are home early. Thank god. He curses. "They had to spoil are fun. Get dressed." She does what he says and he kisses her more, "You can come tomorrow also." She nods. "Wait no, I have to help my dad with something." She thanks her past self for not telling Luke about her dads distance even tho she wanted to a few years ago. He groans. "Fine. You gonna leave then. You usually do." She used to feel bad but Annabeth knew now that Luke wasn't worth feeling for.

He'd bully her to say yes, he'd push her or drag her to where ever he would take it, grip her wrists so tight she would scream, then her thighs. He wouldn't go further until she said yes but that didn't mean she wanted it. She told a friend once, "Oh god Annie, stop being such a prude. You've done it once, you can do it again. You shouldn't care,". The 'friend' had told Luke, he told her to stop whimpering like a baby just because she didn't get her way and that she should want to do that with her boyfriend and stop ignoring him like she always does. He'd tell her how insecure he was about how he didn't deserve her.

Luke was selfish. He didn't care, he liked being in control. If Annabeth wasn't so tired she would gotten rid of him a while ago but now it was natural. Pretending was apart of her everyday routine.

She leaves. Acting sorrowful and upset. She thought she could become an actress when she's older. Maybe. She's good at it or maybe people in this town are stupid. She texted Percy and he replied something witty and annoying. She couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

"Out of your cage?" He smirks in triumph like she would be upset, "Shut up and get in," He always brings the bag and it's got her 'present' with it. Her turn to smirk. He always does what he's told. He goes up to her room and makes him self comfortable on her bed, waiting for her as usual. They always did the same thing, turn the tv on, sit there for a minute or so and then have sex. It never got boring. When Percy looks back on the first few weeks he spends with Annabeth, he hates himself from not noticing his ignorant bliss was excruciating to think about.

So he finally starts noticing now as she walks through her bedroom door in a tight tank top which you can see her pink bra through and black booty shorts. He looks at her wrists as opens his bag and gets what she needs and then opening the windows. He dares to ask, "What happened?" Does he care? He cares about Annabeth? She's interesting and she's kind of growing on him.

She looks at him, her eyes mixed with confusion and worry. I've always liked her eyes. Grey. "Er..Luke's a little aggressive when he wants to be," And she tells him. She plays it off like no deal but she tells him. Maybe she trusts him. Maybe he's growing in her too. "Are you serious?" He gets up ready to storm out, a little more angry than she suspected, "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" She repeats and he thinks she's going to cry. He hopes she doesn't because what would he do.

He's still angry though, "I don't care. He shouldn't have done that Annabeth. And I'm going to go over there and -" She cuts him off with a scream, putting out her roll up over the window, "NO!, I've been handling it. Let me deal with this. I know what to do," He stares at her but she looks to fragile right now to fight back, he thinks he might trust her so he lets her do what she wants to do. She always looked so strong to him.

"My mom used to go through the same thing, Gabe," He's about to speak about it but she lets out a loud unbelievable laugh, "He doesn't abuse me Percy, or force me" She shakes her head, "I shouldn't have laughed. I'm sorry. He gets rough, not intentionally." He doesn't believe all of that but she trusted him so he's going to trust her.

He may have liked Annabeth a little bit more than he had planned to. 0% emotional attachment down the drain.

_**Very hard to write. Spent almost all night actually. Probably still shitty. Changed rating to an M. Luke is a real ass but I promise this as far as his ass goes. R&R DID NOT PROOD READ AND CAN NOT BE BOTHERED RIGHT NOW WARNING!**_


End file.
